


The Daughter Of Fire, The Son Of Tiger

by Queen_Dream1



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Expecting kits, F/M, I'm not spoiling things, Love, Squirrelflight is really pregnant, Takes after Bramblestar's storm, ThunderClan (Warriors), after the manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Dream1/pseuds/Queen_Dream1
Summary: The era of Firestar is over. A new leader rises, Bramblestar, has lead ThunderClan with his trusty deputy and lovely mate, Squirrelflight. For awile, they wanted a real family. So Squirrelflight confesses that she was expecting kits.( Takes place after Bramblestar's manga thing.)





	The Daughter Of Fire, The Son Of Tiger

" Well?"

Squirrelflight turned her head to her mate, unable to hold her excitement. " I'm expecting kits!"

Bramblestar looked at her for awhile, as if he couldn't believe what his deputy has just said. Then love and awe filled his amber gazed as he pounced on top of her, licking her face, while Squirrelflight laughed at her leader's exicitement." We're finally having kits! Don't worry, I will visit them everyday, and love them as a real father now."

Squirrelflight nodded. Both of them knew how much the new Thunderclan leader wanted a family. Ever since he raised his foster kits; Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf.

 _Oh how I wish you were here, my daughter._ Squirrelflight thought sadly. Bramblestar was staring her, waiting for her for speak. 

" Did you ask me something?"

" Yes. Would you like me to tell the clan about our kits?" He asked, hardly standing still. 

"Sure."

Bramblestar raced ahead of her, bursting in camp . " Squirrelflight is expecting my kits!" He yowled to his clanmates. 

His clanmates came out from their dens. Bramblestar braced for his warriors to come and congratulate him, but no one came to him.

To his surprise, only uncertainity and coldness lingered in the Thunderclan cats's gaze. Berrynose narrowed his eyes at him. " How will we know that she isn't lying?" the cream colored tom growled. 

Bramblestar felt his anger rising, he saw his mate flinch at Berrynose's remark. " So you don't believe your leader?" Lionblaze retorted, standing his full height, glaring at his clanmate. " Why don't we ask Leafpool to check her?" 

Cloudtail pelt bristled slightly. " No, we'll ask Jayfeather."

As if Cloudtail summoned him, Jayfeather pushed himself into the crowd. He placed a paw at Squirrelflight's belly. " Oh, she is expecting kits alright." Jayfeather annouced, glaring at his clanmates. 

Soon before she knew it, the clan was giving her congrats for her kits. Daisy approched to her. " We'll make a nest that is so confrontable for your kits and you." She blinked gently.   
"Sure Daisy." Squirrelflight meweod. She didn't realize that her mate came to her, twining his tail with her.  Suddenly feeling the extra weight in her belly. 

" Do you want to assign a deputy while you stay in the nursery?" Bramblestar asked.   
Squirrelflight whirled at the Thunderclan leader. " I'm expecting kits! I can assign patrols and hunt very well, thank you very much!" She hissed. 

Her mother, Sandstorm came to her, laying her tail on her back. " You have to do this for the kits inside you, my daughter. I was just like you when I was expecting you and your sister. So you can stay in camp, and not go and hunt." Proud lingered in her eyes as she countinued. " I just wish your father was here to see this." Squirrelflight felt a lump of grief in her throat as she thought of her father. Firestar: Funny, caring, loving, brave strong, and the best father anyone could have. 

She felt Bramblestar pushed his nose into her cheek, and smelled his scent, wanting this to last forever.

** 3 ** ** moon later: **

"Squirrelflight! What are you doing?" 

Squirrelflight turned around to see Bramblestar. He was running to her, a stern, yet concern gaze shone in his gaze as he stopped beside her.  " What are you doing outside camp? Great Starclan, you are due to born your kits any momment." He was right, she was huge as a  badger. 

Squirrelflight flattned her. Honestly, it's cute to see her mate worrying about her, but seriously? " I can go outside to get fresh air, Can I?" She snapped. 

Then Bramblestar was about to say something, but pain flashed into his mate's gaze and she crouched down, making a whine of pain. 

"Are you okay?" Bramblestar asked.

" NO, I'm not! The kits are coming!" She gasped as another contraction gripped her. 

Jayfeather came running, placing a paw at her belly once more. " You're about to have 4 kits. The first one is coming!" Jayfeather yowled as a bundle came out from Squirrelflight. It was a dark brown tom, suckling at his mother's belly. 

"  He'ss beautiful!" Bramblestar gushed.  Squirrelflight licked him, but another wave of pain crashed through her, and she longed for rest

_" Keep going, my daughter!"_

Squirrelflight blinked as she heard the soft, yet recognizable voice. 

_"Father! Is that you?"_

_" Yes my sweet daughter. Keep going you have been doing well. You have 4 kits._

_Kits!_

Squirrelfight felt a tounge rasped her head as she felt Bramblestar murmer " I can't let her die!" 

 _Oh, my handsome, sweet, brave tom._ Squirrelflight thought. " It's okay Bramblestar. I'm here." She rasped. 

Squirrelflight looked at her kits. Two toms, and two she-kits. One is a dark brown tabby tom, like his father, the other one was a dark ginger tom, like her. 

The she-kits, one looks like exactly like Firestar, with a ruffled pelt, and the smallest one, a golden she kit with tabby stripes. 

" Let's name the toms. Juniperkit, for the dark tabby one, and Alderkit." She smiled, what a future they would have. 

Bramblestar nodded. " And the ginger she cat, Sparkkit, because of her pelt, and Dandilionkit for her being the smallest and looking like my mother. Squirrelflight purred. 

"Welcome kits."

 


End file.
